The 9th Soul: Hopes and Dreams
by ShadowQueen46
Summary: Emily heard of the story's. The story's of the Children going up the mountain and never returning. Though she never thought she would be up here. Running from her bully's, she ends up falling underground. How will she fare with the Monsters underground? ( I don't own Undertale but I own my OC.)
1. Chapter 1

**Once** **there** **lived** **two** **races** : **Humans** **and** **Monsters**.

 **One** **day** **war** **broke** **out** **between** **the** **two** **races**.

 **After** **a** **long** **battle** , **the** **humans** **won** **and the Seven mages** **sealed** **the** **monsters** **underground** **with** **a** **magic** **spell**.

 **Legends** **say** **that** **if** **you** **climb** **the** **mountain** **you** **never** **returned**.

The teacher closed the book of our town history and asked if we had any questions. Hands shot up and the teacher called on them. Some asked if the story was true or not and the class had an argument about it.

The teacher calmed them down and said that it was in our town history book for a reason. No one wanted to believe her though.

I already know of the story of Mt. Ebott or at least the legends. There have been seven children that went up the mountain and never returned. Some of them just wanted to know if the legends were true.

Others were dared to go up the mountain. Some say they went up the mountain to commit suicide and maybe that's true with some of them, but not all of them.

There's something all seven have in common. They were all orphans. The last child that fall was a girl. I never met her and I don't know her name either. I was never good at remembering names anyway.

I do know that she has short brown hair. I heard she was dared to go up the mountain and she didn't return. That was a month ago. After that happened the Ebott Orphanage has made more rules so no one climbs the mountain and gets hurt.

We have to be in bed by eight and we can't leave our rooms unless of course you have to go to the bathroom.

The Ebott Orphanage was not a very good home. In fact it was poor. The walls needed new paint and everything else was falling apart. It was built near the mountain.

I guess that's why all humans that lived in the orphanage climbed the mountain because we are so close to it. It also made it easier to take on the bet.

~ Time ship till after school because school is boring. ~

After school I normally walk back to the orphanage everyday. As I was walking back to the orphanage. I couldn't stop thinking about what we learned today.

I knew what happened to the children that climbed the mountain but I didn't know much about the Human-Monster war. Mostly people don't remember or they chose to forget. Either way no one talks about it.

I don't know why though. We talk about other wars. As I was thinking about wars. I started to have a theory. There is always more to the story in the books I read and the same goes for wars.

Nothing is ever as it seems. So does that mean that the monsters could be innocent. Even if they are not innocent. It was a bit much to trap all the monsters underground.

I don't think it was right. We could of done something else after we won the war instead of making the monsters go underground.

"Hey Emily". I shopped in my tracks. I know that voice. I turn around and smiled. "Hello Eric" I said. Eric had jet black hair and black rimed glasses over his sky blue eyes.

It is the opposite of my light brown hair that goes down to my lower back and my forest green eyes. He lives in the orphanage with me. His two friends, Michael and George, they were twins. Had blonde hair and blue eyes.

They also lived in the orphanage. But are pretty new to living there. There parents died in a car crash last month and the twins were the only ones that survived.

He glared at me. "Don't hello Eric me" he said. He came closer to me. "I bet you believed everything that weird teacher said didn't you". The smile was still on my face as I nodded to him. "Yes it is very interesting history". Eric and his two friends laughed at me.

"Oh naïve Emily I bet you feel sorry for the monsters don't you. Why don't you go live underground with them" he said as he pushed me to the ground. It didn't hurt. I was use to it.

I looked up at Eric and his friends and smiled weakly at them. "Do we have to play this game today Eric. Can we not play a different game" I said. He smiled "You want to play a different game. Okay, we'll play a different game" he said.

I know that look in his eyes. It's the look that means I'm going to get a black eye. I stood up quickly and ran. I didn't know were I was running to and I didn't care. I heard Eric and his friends running behind me as I ran.

This is what happens everyday. It's a game we play. He pushes me down and I let him beat me up. The other game we play is the chasing game. It's were I run away and Eric chase's me. It's the game were playing now.

I call them games because it makes Eric happy. I like to see or make others smile. It makes me happy.

The first day I met Eric we were five years old and he just came to the orphanage. His glasses were broken and he had bruises on his face and arms. He looked tried and defeated. He had abusive parents. I wanted to make him feel better so I went over to say hello.

I smiled softly at him and said hello. His eyes widened and he flinched when I spoke. "G-get away from me!" He yelled as he pushed me down. He ran away from me then. I'm not going to lie, I cried when he pushed me down.

It wasn't because he rejected me as a friend. Even though I was sad about that too. It just hurts when you get pushed down at a young age.

I never knew my parents. They left me on the door step of the orphanage and I been here ever since. I was never adopted for the whole sixteen years I've been here. I don't mind though. I'm too busy trying to help others get adopted to worry about myself.

Eric on the other hand has been a adopted a couple of times but they always send him back for how he acts. He can't trust adults and with how his past is I don't blame him. What saddens me the most is that he won't let me help him, but I will respect that he doesn't want my help.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't realize I was on Mt. Ebott. The grass was a beautiful green. The trees around me were taller then the trees in town. I looked up and saw how blue the sky was today. I smiled, I should come up here more often.

I looked over to my right and saw a cave. I decided that the cave would be a good hiding spot. It was dark and I couldn't see very well. I think I almost got to the end of the cave when I heard foot steps behind me.

It looks like our game is over I thought with a smile. I turned around to face them.

"Thought you could get away from us, didn't you Emily" Eric said. I shake my head no. "I think our game is over now, Eric" I said. They started laughing at me again. "Our "game" isn't over until I say over it's over" he said as he came towards me.

I took a step back but what I didn't expect was their not to be ground underneath me. My eyes widened. I was falling. I heard Eric Yelling. "Let's get out here. Were going to get in so much trouble" he said.

I was falling and I was going to die. I never been more sacred in my life. I shut my eyes tightly and prepare d to take my final breath. I forgive you, I thought as everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke up to a bright light. I opened my eyes then shut them. The light hurt my eyes. What happened to me and where I'm I? Those were the questions that went through my mind as I lay here. As my senses came back to me.

I decided to open my eyes again. As I stared up at the blinding light I remembered how I got here. I can't believe that I fell down a hole. I slowly sat up off the ground. It hurt to move.

I looked down at what broke my fall. It was a bed of golden flowers. How am I still alive. I should be dead. Flowers can't save my life and even if they could I should be severely injured...Not sore all over. I have to be alive though because I hurt all over and I remember how I got here. They say if you can't feel any pain after you get hurt that you are dead.

Though I don't know how they would now. I then heard laughter all around me. "Who's there" I said nervously. I was looking all around me but all I saw was purple pillars. The laughter stopped. I stood up and looked up at the hole that I fell from. I didn't know where the laughter came from but decided not to worry about it right now. Its better if I don't think about it.

I looked at the purple hallway in front of me. Well I'm not going to be able to climb my way out of here so I have to find another way out of here. As I walked down the long hallway I couldn't help but feel a little scared. I didn't know where that laughter came from and I don't know whats down here either.

At the end of the hallway was a door and I went though it since it was the only way out. The room was dark and I couldn't see anything other than the patch of grass in the center. On the patch of grass was a yellow flower. As I got closer I noticed that the flower had a face.

"Howdy! I'm Flowey!, Flowey the flower" the flower said with a big smile on its face. The flower just talked. I gotta be dead, right. There is no way a flower is talking to me. Snap out of it Emily, I just covered that I wasn't dead. Flowey didn't seem to sense my inner troubles because he kept talking.

"You're new to underground, aren'tcha? Golly, you must be so confused". He was right about that. I was very confused. I wandered if he was the one laughing earlier but I don't think he was. For one the laughter I heard sounded like it came from a girl, not a boy.

The flower snapped me outta my thoughts with his cheerful voice. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here. I guess little old me will have to do" he said with a cheerful smile. Something about the smile didn't feel right. It wasn't a real smile. All of a sudden I felt a pull from my chest and a cartoon shaped heart was in front of me.

I stared at it in awe. It was a glowing green color. I went to touch it but it moved away from me. I looked back at Flowey and noticed that he was surprised. "Your not the one in control" he whispered. I stared at him confused but in a blink of an eye, he had his cheerful smile back on his face like nothing even happened.

"See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being!" I looked at the green heart in front of me. So this is what my soul looks like. That's pretty cool. I wander if the color of the soul means anything. I didn't get to ask Flowey about it because he started talking again.

"Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot LV. What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course!" I knew what LV stands for in a video game but maybe it's different here. Though I never heard of anything he's talking about. I didn't even know your soul could be outside of your body. I also didn't care about being stronger anyway. It wasn't something that I would want.

"You want some LOVE, don't you. Don't worry! I'll share some with you!" He said with a wink and a smile. He must have seen my confusion because he started to explain more. "Down here, LOVE is spread through... Little white... "Friendliness pellets." For some reason I think he made that up but I didn't want to doubt him so I took his word for it.

 **Don't** **trust** **him.** I heard someone whisperer in my ear. It was the voice that was laughing earlier. It was in my head and that's not a good thing. You shouldn't hear voices in your head. For some reason though, I think I should trust the voice. Atleast just this once.

"Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!" Flowey said as the "Friendliness pellets" came towards me. I thought about what the voice said but as I looked at Flowey's smiling face. I didn't want to disappoint him so I did something I would regret. I touched one of the "Friendliness pellets". As soon as I did there was a shooting pain in my soul and my right hand.

I pulled my injured hand close to my chest and held it with my not injured hand. My soul had also came close to me as I stepped back from Flowey. I heard laughter again but this time it wasn't the voice in my head. I looked up to Flowey. He was smiling but it wasn't a happy smile.

It was actually kind of scary. " **You** **idiot**... **In** **this** **world** , **it's** **kill** **or** **BE** **killed.** The "Friendliness pellets" surrounded me. I had no where to run. Flowey was going to kill me and I couldn't do anything about it. " **Any** **last** **words** , **human** " he said as he continued to laugh.

I didn't like that. What made him see the world like that. Like you had to kill to survive. I thought about how lonely it would be for him. There is no one around here. Who knows how long he has been alone with no one to talk to. That would even drive me mad. "Are you not lonely here by yourself" I said. That was the first time I spoke to him since I met him.

Flowey had stopped laughing. The "Friendliness pellets" stopped moving and he was looking at me in confusion. He then started laughing again. "Me, lonely, you got to be kidding me" he said as he laughed. "But your here without anyone to talk to, don't you want a friend to be there for you." He stopped laughing again and was staring at me in confusion.

I wondered if anyone has ever asked him these things before. With the way he was looking at me I don't think anyone ever has. But before he could say anything about what I said. A fire ball came out from the right and hit Flowey. He was sent flying into the darkness. I gasped, "Flowey!" I yelled in concern. I don't think anyone heard me though. I had whispered more than I had yelled.

In place of where Flowey was a humanoid goat was standing there instead. She had white fur and her eyes were a magenta color. She was wearing a purple dress with a weird symbol on it. "What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth..." She had finally looked at me and then she gasped. "Faith" she said in surprise.


	3. Chapter 3

My soul had gone back to were it belongs as I looked up at the goat monster. "Who?" I asked her in confusion. I did not know what the goat monster meant by calling me Faith. That was not my name. Wait, why did I call her a monster. She is not an evil person. At least... I don't think so. Well she is not a human either.

I thought about what we learned at school today and realized that I may be in the underground with the monsters. Wow this day has been very weird. I guess I should have known because flowers don't talk on the surface. I guess I'm not crazy like I thought.

"N-no one my child. It is not important" she said. Who ever this Faith is, seems to bring bad memories for her. I decided to not ask her about it anymore. "I am TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place everyday to see if anyone has fallen down." She held out her paw for me to take. "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs."

I didn't know if I should follow her at first. She had hurt Flowey, but I would probably would be dead if she didn't come. She was staring at me kindly and waiting patiently for me to come with her. I decided that I would trust her. I grabbed her paw and we walked to the next room. In the next room there was a staircase and a lot of flowers.

As we were walking up the stairs. I couldn't help but look at the flowers. I didn't know what it was but I could sense something there. It was like a warm aura. I could also sense aura's of people. Flowey's aura were of hate and anger, but I could also sense sadness within him.

That is why I wanted to help him. Something had happened in his past to make him the way he is now. After all, evil isn't born it's made. Toriel on the other hand. Had a lot of sadness within her. There was happiness but I could only sense that now as we are walking. I wandered if everyone down here has had something bad happened to them.

I never knew why I could sense aura's. It was just something I could always do. It was like I was born with it. In the next room Toriel let go of my hand and walked over to... some buttons on the ground. "My child, this is a puzzle. There are others throughout the ruins" she said. I nodded for her to continue. "This one, like many others have been solved by... another human that came before you". It seems by her sad aura, whoever came before me was close to her.

I wandered if this person was Faith, but at the same time I don't think it was. As I think back her aura was different when talking about Faith. It was sad but it was also of another feeling of anger. It was faint, but it was still there. I think Faith had really hurt her. I want to know who she is but I don't want to hurt Toriel's feelings by asking about Faith. **Weakling,** the voice in my head said. I ignored it. I didn't have time to listen to her right now.

"My child, are you alright". I looked up to see Toriel waving her paw in front of my face. She had a concern look on her face as she stared at me. My eyes widened and I panicked. "I'm so sorry! I was lost in thought! I do that sometimes" I said in a quiet voice. I looked down with a blush on my face. I was so embarrassed. Why do I always do that. Toriel had started to laugh. "My child, you don't have to be sorry. A lot has happened to you and I know it's a lot to take in".

I looked up at her and smiled softly at her. "It's not that. I don't mind what happened to me. It's just that I thought I hurt your feelings". She smiled kindly at me. "Well don't worry my child, you won't hurt my feelings. Now there are some puzzles that may not be solved, so watch out for them and I will help if you need it" she said.

She had walked into the next room. I walked to the doorway but I stopped when I saw the writing on the wall next to it. It reads ' _only_ _the_ _fearless_ _may_ _proceed_. _Brave_ _ones, foolish ones. Both not walk the middle road'._ I looked back at the puzzle. All the buttons were pushed down except the ones in the middle. I was really bad at riddles but this riddle was easy. But if all puzzles are like this, I'm not going to be able to get passed them.

Toriel was waiting for me in the next room. "Come along, my child" she said as she continued to walk. I followed right behind her. Why does she keep calling me a child. I am a teen, not a child. Maybe it is different with the monsters. I could still be a kid to the monsters because they age differently or something. I didn't know but I was just going to go with that.

This room was also purple and had water under the two bridges. I liked this room. It had a calming feeling to it. I thought it was beautiful. Maybe all of the ruins will be this beautiful and calming. We didn't stay in room that long though. The next room was purple and a training dummy was in here to.

"As a human living in the underground, monsters may attack you. You'll need to be prepared for this situation". Toriel sounded like she was giving a lecture. I looked up at her and sure enough she looked exactly like my teachers look when they are teaching. I smiled at that and held back a laugh.

"Worry not my child there is a simple way to fix this problem. When you meet a monster, you'll enter a FIGHT. While you are in a FIGHT, strike up a friendly conversation."

I blinked up at her in confusion. Now I wasn't much for fighting but if someone wanted to fight you. I don't think talking it out is going to help you at all. Cause I have been in many fights with Eric and talking it out never helps. But maybe the monsters don't want to fight as much as Eric would and I could just talk to them.

She must have noticed my confusion because what she said next made whole lot more sense. "Just stall for time until I come to solve the conflict" she said with a smile.

"Now my child please practice talking to the dummy". We both walked over to the dummy. I had no idea what to say. How was I supposed to talk to something that wasn't alive. I looked over at Toriel and she was giving me another one of her encouraging smiles. She really expected me to talk to the dummy.

I shrugged, well here goes nothing. "Hello, my name is Emily. It's very nice meet you". The dummy didn't say anything back, as expected. I felt stupid talking to the dummy but when I looked at Toriel she seemed happy, so I guess it wasn't that bad.

"Very good Emily, now let's go to next room" she said as she walked into the next room. I followed right behind her. "There is a puzzle in this room. I wonder if you can solve it". We both started to walk to the end of the room when something jumped in front of me. It looked like a frog but it was a size of a small dog. "Aww your so cute" I said to it. It didn't look like it understood me though. **It** **will look** **better** **dead**. _She_ said as her laughter became chaotic. It scares me that the voice in my head wants to kill.

Then Toriel came over and glared at it. It got scared and ran away. I was sad to see it go and a bit upset that Toriel scared it away. "Um... Toriel what was that" I asked her. "That was a Froggit" she answered. I decided to read the sign in this room. ' _the_ _western_ _room_ _is_ _the_ _eastern_ _room's_ _blueprints_ ' it said. I had no idea what that meant. So I decided to just move on.

When I looked forward all I could see was a spike bridge thing in front of me. "This is the puzzle, but... here take my hand for a moment" Toriel said. I took her hand and we crossed the puzzle together. I didn't mind that she was helping me. I don't think I would be able to solve the puzzle anyway.

"Puzzles seem a bit too dangerous for now" she said as we walked into the next room that was also purple. Is every room going to be purple I wandered. "You did excellent so far my child, but I need you to walk to the end of the room by yourself. I'm sorry for this" she said as she started to run. I blinked after her as she ran. I sighed, I was alone again. I guess I should of known that she wouldn't stay with me. No one ever does, I thought sadly.

When I got to end of the room I heard heavy breathing from behind the pillar. I was going to go see what it was when Toriel came out from behind it. I smiled at her. Happy to see her again.

"Do not worry Emily. I did not leave you I was behind this pillar the whole time" she said. "I only did this to test your independents. Now I must attend to some business and I need you to say here for while". I nodded to her to show I understand and she continued. "Before I go do you like butterscotch or cinnamon, not that it's important at all".

I had feeling that she was planning on making something for me. She didn't have to do that but it's obvious that she doesn't want me to know about it so I won't say anything. "Cinnamon" I said. She looked a bit sad at that. Oh no did I say something wrong. "Do you not like butterscotch" she asked. "Oh no I can eat both, they are both good" I answered.

"Oh that's great. Now I must be going. I would give you a call phone but I gave the one I had to another human before you. So please stay in this room until I come back, it's dangerous to go off on your own". She was about to leave until she turn to me again. "Be good, alright my child" she said with a smile. She then left me here by the pillar. I sighed as I sat down and leaned back on the pillar. I was probably going to have to wait while. So I should get comfortable.


	4. Chapter 4

I sat there for while but I was getting bored. I wandered how long Toriel is going to be . **Are you actually going to stay here until she comes back.** "Yes I am" I said. She told me to stay here and I was going to listen. Besides I have nothing else to do. **Idiot,** **you shouldn't answer me out loud. If someone was here right now they will think your crazy.** "Well no one is here right now. So it doesn't matter if I talk out loud."

 **Your** **an** **idiot**. "Is that only insult you have." **No, I have much more darker ones to tell if you want to hear them.** _No I'm good. So do you have a name or do I have to keep calling you the voice in my head._ I asked her. I guess I am crazy. I keep talking to the voice in my head. **I'm** **not** **a voice** **in your head. I'm actually a ghost that is following you around.** _Wait a minute, if you don't have to follow me. Why are you. I mean I don't mind you following me. It's just, it doesn't seem that you like me very much._ **I** **have** **no choice but to follow you and your determination. I can't go anywhere else because I am connected to you by your determination.**

 _What do you mean by my determination._ **I mean the determination you have in your soul. I have to follow the human that has the most determination and right now your the only one here.** I think I got what she is saying. she is dead so she has to follow the living human. But something is still bothering me. _If your a ghost, how come I can't see you._ **That depends on how much determination you have and you don't have a lot. I have to talk to you though your mind.** _Okay I get it now. Your never told me your name yet._ I heard a sigh. **It's...Chara.** I smiled, _that's a pretty name._ **Why are you so nice. It's making me sick.**

Just then I saw two froggits come from the door Toriel had left from awhile a go. It seems they were talking to themselves . I have no idea what they're saying though. _Hey Chara, do you know what they are saying._ **Are you that stupid that you can't understand them.** I don't understand why she is being so mean it was only a question. I sighed, _you don't have tell me if you don't want to. I just thought you would know because you were here longer than I and may be able to understand them._

 **Well I do know what they said. They were talking about how a dog took Toriel's phone.** I heard Chara laughing about it. I didn't think it was funny. I better go help her. I stood up and started walking to the next room. **Hey were are you going. You said you were going to stay in that room.** _I have to go help Toriel by getting her phone back._ **Are you serious. Ugh I can't believe you. Your so disgustingly nice. That's not going to get you anywhere in life.** _Look Chara I know you do not like me and that's okay. But this is my choice to help Toriel because she was nice to me this whole time and if I can help her, I will._ **Whatever, I don't care what you do. Just leave me alone for awhile.**

 _Chara?_ No answer. Well I can do this on my own. I sighed, I was hoping she would be my friend. But I guess I was hoping for to much. I don't no why I am sad about this. This happens all the time. People say I'm to nice or don't believe I'm trying to be nice to them. I could be mean if I wanted to be. But I don't want to be mean to anyone. If they can't like me for who I am then I guess their not my friends.

Toriel seems to like me. Is she my friend. All well, I will help her anyway. This room had a Froggit sitting by a door. Their were two red flowers patches on the ground. I walked up to the closer one. It had the same aura of the flowers before. I stared at the flowers but I could see nothing.

I shrugged my shoulders . I guess it doesn't matter right now. Well I disobeyed Toriel and left the room. I guess I can look around for awhile until I can find the dog that took Toriel's phone. I walked over to the Froggit by the door. "Hello" I said. I don't think they can understand me but I felt like I should say hi to them anyway.

"Ribbit Ribbit ( Hello human. I have some advice for you about battling Monsters) Ribbit". My eyes widened as I heard the Froggit talking to me. I understand what he said. "Um how can I understand you. I couldn't understand the other froggits". The Froggit blinked up at me and then spoke again. "Ribbit ( I am one of the few Froggits that can understand and talk to humans.) Ribbit". I smiled at the Froggit. Now I can ask him what I need to know. "That's so cool that you can understand me. Do you think you can teach me how to speak to your kind sometime" I asked hopefully. It would be so cool to learn a new language.

The Froggit nodded with a smile. "Excuse me, but do you have name". I didn't like calling him the Froggit because I don't think that's what the other Froggits call him and it's a bit rude. "Ribbit ( oh my name is Liam ) Ribbit". "What a nice name" I said. Liam seemed surprised for some reason. "Ribbit ( Not many humans I have met are very nice to us Froggits. They either run from us or try to hurt us. The last human that fall didn't seem very friendly. If I didn't know any better I'd say they may have killed some of us.) Ribbit".

There was silence. awkward silence. I had a feeling that this human that he was talking about was the same human that upset Toriel. Who was this human and how many have they hurt. I shouldn't say anything. Liam didn't seem to want to talk about it. "So didn't you want to give me advice about something" I asked. I had to change the subject. The silence was getting really awkward and Liam seemed happier with the subject change.

"Ribbit Ribbit ( That's right I wanted to give you advice about battling monsters. When battling monsters, please use some mercy human.) Ribbit". I realized then that he was afraid that I would hurt the other Monsters. I didn't want to do that. I would never want to hurt anyone. Whoever the last human was. They scared all monsters here. Making them believe that all humans wanted to hurt them.

I smiled sadly at Liam. "Don't worry Liam. I will not hurt any of the monsters". He smiled at me. Looking very relieved. "Thank you human" he said. Those two words made me feel so happy inside. No one in my whole life that I could remember ever said thank you to me. Well except for her. No I won't think of her. If I do I will just get sad again.

After I was done talking to Liam, I went in the door that he was standing next to. It had a bowl of candy. A note that was taped to the bowl said take one. Instead of taking one I took two. I felt bad but for some reason something was telling me to take two. That it would help me some how.

As I was going to walk away from the candy bowl I heard Chara. **Oh look Miss goody too shoes did something bad. What do you have too say for yourself Miss goody too shoes.** She sounded very smug about the whole thing. _Who said I did anything wrong. Maybe I could give the other candy too someone else. Also it wasn't like I had to pay for the candy, it was free._ I still felt guilty about it. Maybe I should put one of them back. No what I'm saying. Why does she make mad. I don't normally get mad at others. _Chara I'm glad that you are back but I don't have time for this. I have to go find Toriel._

 **Ugh why are you still being nice. I insulted you and you say your happy to see me. Now I know that's a lie.** I took a deep breath and then let it out. _Chara I know you don't like me and we're not friends but it seems that we are stuck with each other. So you can either help me or you could leave me alone. And without me you wouldn't have anyone to talk to. So you could be a little more kind to me._ It was quiet for a few seconds until she talked again. **Fine, but this doesn't make us friends. We will never be friends.** I smiled happy that I got through to her at least a little bit. "Okay let's go" I said. While Chara sighed unhappily.

We faced a lot of Monsters. Though Chara wasn't much help. She only told me what type of Monsters they are and how strong they were. They weren't very strong monsters. While I tried to befriend them so they wouldn't be afraid of me. Chara tried to get me to kill them. I didn't know what her problem was with the Monsters but I wasn't going to listen to her. These Monsters are afraid of me and I couldn't hurt them even if I wanted to. I came across a room with a another monster laying in the way of next rooms I needed to go to. I think it was a ghost.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey Chara how come I can see him and not you._ **He is a monster that is a ghost. That's what he is. I was a human that died. There is difference between us.** Oh... that makes sense. I walked over to the ghost and he kept saying z over and over again pretending to sleep. "Um... excuse me". He just kept saying z and not listening to me. I sighed, I guess I had to move him. Wait if he is a ghost then wouldn't my hands go right through him. Well it's worth a try. I shook him 'awake'. The ghost got up and my soul was in front of me. **Oh great now we're in another lame fight.** "Hello" I said. 

"Oh no not another human". Well I guess I was right. The other human that came before me had massed with everyone down here. Wind was blowing all around me. The ghost started to cry. His tears hit me because of the sudden wind. It hurt like hell. Was his tears acid or something. "I'm sorry human. I'm in your way like I was with other human" he cried. I moved out of the way of most of the tears but some still hit me. "No It's okay. Your not in my way. I... I was just wandering why your here all by yourself". The ghost cried even more after I said that. "Your being kind to me just like the last Human. Are you going to hurt monsters too".

The tears kept hitting me and I was becoming weak and tired. **Eat the candy.** _H-how is the candy going to h-help me._ **Just eat the candy you idiot.** I decided to listen to Chara and I eat the candy. I felt awesome after I eat it. The candy had healed me. I wasn't really surprised. With all the things that happened to me this just seems normal now. I still wandered how it worked.

"Oh... I'm sorry human... I hurt you. I can't seem to do anything right. You can just leave here. I know you... wouldn't want to be around me now that I hurt you. You wouldn't want to be around me... even if I didn't hurt you".

 **Wow he seems more depressed then normal.**

 _Wait_ _you know him._

 **Of course I know him. Don't you remember, I have to follow the human with the most determination. The last human had met him before. So I also would have met him before too.**

 _Why do you always have to talk to me like I don't know anything._

 **Because you don't know anything, idiot.**

I really didn't know why I tried to ask her anything. She was just going to keep being mean to me. Well I don't have time to listen to her. I had to not die from a ghost. I am not going to get though to him by talking it out with him. I had to try something different with him since he's depressed. "You don't wish to hurt me, right" I said.

He stared at me for a couple seconds. "I... I... I don't" he said. The tears were flying around me faster then ever. I got out of the way of most of the tears but was it no use. All I could do was block my face from getting hit. I didn't know why this ghost was so depressed. What could have caused it. Well I guess it doesn't matter what happen in the past. It's what's happening know that's bothering him. I had to put end to this fight.

"If you really do not want to fight, then please stop crying. I don't wish to fight you. I don't want to hurt anyone but I refuse to die either. It's up to you. We can put this behind us or you can have blood on your hands. Tell me, is that really what you want". I had to yell over the wind and the crying to be heard.

I fall to my knees. The pain was unbearable. Was this how I was going to die. No I refuse to die like this. I tried to grab the last candy I had in my pocket. I had the candy in my clenched fist. "I'm sorry" I heard the ghost say. I looked up at him. I didn't realize it till now but he had stopped crying. The wind was still blowing my hair back from my face. I was so tried. I fell to the ground. I lad there breathing pretty hard from the fight. We just stared at each other in till he decided to speak again.

"I... don't know how to act around others. I feel unwanted and useless when I'm with others". He turned away from me. He must be remembering something. "The other human tried to kill me. But you can't kill a ghost. I had let them pass me. Do you know what they did. They had killed some monsters. They... had killed my cousin". I didn't know what to say to that so I just kept quiet. Tears we're gathering in his eyes and I was afraid he was going to start crying again. He didn't cry though as he had turned back look at me.

"But your right. I don't want to kill you. You didn't kill my cousin. Not only that but your different in a way. The other human had been nice to me after they realized they couldn't kill me. You were being nice too but unlike them you put your life in my hands. You didn't want to die but you refused to fight me. I should go. I don't think I should stay with you since I was one who did this to you".

"W-wait".

"Yes".

"What's your name".

He stared at me for a second not sure if he should answer me.

"Napstablook".

"Well Napstablook, I want to say thank you for sparing me".

He looked surprised at what I said and then he gave me a small smile. "Your welcome" he said as he disappeared. I smiled as I looked up at the ceiling.

 **I can't believe you just did that. Your going to die if you let others in charge of your life. You are the most pathetic human I ever had to follow. All the others fault for their lives. Even the one who had the same soul as you.**

I closed my eyes trying to block her out. I didn't feel like talking to Chara right now. I just wanted to rest. I should tell her that I couldn't kill the ghost even if I wanted to. He even said that I couldn't kill him. Even if I could kill him I wouldn't have. I can't even go hunting. If I can't hurt an animal. How was I suppose to kill a Monster. Monsters are lot like humans they just looked different.

I'm not gonna lie to myself. I know that I'm weak. I had always known that I am weak. What Chara said had hurt me. I knew I shouldn't let others in charge of my life. Napstablook was different. I knew he was hurt and confused. I didn't need to read his aura to know that. I took a chance with him but I can't do that again. I was lucky this time. I won't be next time. I can read someone's aura but that doesn't mean I know what they will do. I didn't know that he would spare me. I really thought that I was going to die.

Chara was still yelling at me. I was getting mad at her. Can't she just leave me alone. I don't need her to tell me things I already know. _Chara! Shut up!_

 **"..."**

Surprisingly I had gotten her to shut up. I guess she was surprised that I yelled at her or she could tell that needed to be left alone for awhile. Either way I'm glad that she was leaving me alone. I don't know long I layed there but I didn't care. I finally had enough strength to eat the candy. As soon as I eat it I was physically better. Mentally I was still upset with myself but I was better then before I had rested.

I went to the next room. It had two spider webs and a sign in it. The sign said 'Spider Bake Sale. All proceeds go to real spiders. 7g for the Spider Donut. 18g for the Spider Cider.' the g must mean gold. Well I did get 8g from the Monsters that I was fighting. On top of the sign was a spider. It was waving at me. I jumped back and fell on my butt. The Spider was way too close to me. I was really scared of spiders.

The spider stopped waving at me. It seemed disappointed. That can't be. It's a spider. It can't act like that. "Can you understand me" I asked. The spider nodded to me. "Oh um... I guess I should say I'm sorry for being scared of you but I can't help it. I have always been scared of spiders." I stood up while still staring at the spider. The spider pointed to the sign it was on. "You want me to buy something, right." The spider nodded. "Well I do have enough gold to buy a donut." The spider came down to get the gold but I moved away from them. The spider stopped coming towards me and looked sad again.

"I'm sorry but could you keep your distance. I'm still kind of scared of you." I put the 7g down on the ground and the spider took it. They then came back with the donut. I put it in my pocket since it was in a bag. "Thank you. I'll try to get over my fear, okay." The spider nodded and went back to it's spider web. I looked to the ground and smiled. This was the most weirdest day ever but I wouldn't want it any other way. I had always wanted to go on an adventure. I just hope that I don't die.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry that Napstablook is a bit out of character but this is a different time line. So he was different because of what happened to Mettaton. Well I hope you all like this chapter.

I'd like to thank Musicalocelot for their advice on putting in italics when Emily is talking to Chara and for their reviews.

I would also like to thank Katmar1994 for their review.

Thank you all for reading. bye~


	6. Chapter 6

The next room had another sign in it. It read 'Did you miss it? Spider Bake sale down to the right. Come eat food made by spiders, for spiders, of spiders!' I blinked at the sign. Did it really say that. I read it again. Well, I'm not going to be eating that spider donut.

I looked to my right and saw three frogs. I wandered if they could understand me. Well only one way to find out. I walked over to them and said "hello." The one on the far right was the only one who seems to understand me. "Ribbit ribbit ( Hello. I heard that a human was being very merciful. Are you by chance that human.) ribbit."

 _Wow word gets around fast in the underground. Well at least in the ruins. Now that I think about it. I wonder how big the ruins are._

 **Is that really what you should be worried about right now.**

 _Oh right, sorry._

 **Don't say sorry. I don't care if you ignore the froggit or not. In fact I rather you just kill it instead.**

I ignored what Chara said and went back to talking to the froggit. "Oh um I guess. I am the only other human down here, well at least I think I am."

"Ribbit ribbit ( Good, because I have some advice for you human.) ribbit."

"Oh okay then. What is your advice."

"Ribbit (While you have met many Monsters, none of them really wanted to fight you. Remember that you may have to fight Monsters who won't stop fighting you until your dead. Just try to give them mercy human.) ribbit."

"Don't worry. I won't kill anyone even if it gets me killed. I refuse to hurt anyone." I said it with a smile on my face. The froggit seemed surprised.

 **Like I said before your an idiot. Do you seriously not care about your own life.**

 _Of course I care about my life, but I rather die then have someone else's blood on my hands._

 **...Your pathetic.**

That's all Chara said on the matter, but I wander why she didn't answer me right away with her insults. She was hesitated with that one. She was probably just done with me all together. I don't blame her. Besides who's going to care if I end up dieing here anyway. I don't exactly have a place to go back to.

"Ribbit ( thank you human. I hope that you are the angel we monsters are looking for, and your not like the one before you.) ribbit ribbit." I looked at him in confusion. An angel? I'm not angel by any means. But before I could ask about what he was talking about. A dog's barking stopped me from talking. Maybe that's the dog I'm looking for. "I'm sorry but I have to go." I took off running to the next room. Not even waiting for his answer. I have to find that dog. As soon as I got into the next room the dog ran right into me and knocked me down. Dropping the phone as he continued to run past me. Toriel came into the room. "Ah Emily are you alright." She came over and helped me up. "What are you doing here Emily. I asked you to stay back in that room."

"Oh I'm sorry... It's just I heard from a froggit that a dog took your phone. So I wanted to help you get it back." I held up the phone to her. She slowing blinked then smiled. "Oh thank you Emily. That was very kind of you." She took the phone from me. She then gasped. "Emily dear, what happened to your arm." I looked at my arm. It had a burn on it from the aicd tears. It seems that the candy didn't heal everything. "Oh... I was in a fight, but don't worry I didn't fight back and hurt anyone."

"Here let me see." She touched my arm.

I flenched and moved away from her. That really hurt. She gave me a cancern look. "You have to let me see or I can't help you dear." I slowly nodded. She gently garbbed my hand and put one hand over the burn. I saw a bright green glow under her hand and then the pain went away. When she moved her hand away nothing was there anymore. The burn disappeared.

"There, now are you okay."

"Yeah, that was so cool. How did you do that." I smiled. I never seen anything like that. "I just healed you. It was simple healing magic."

"Could you teach me that" I asked.

"I don't know. It's been years, I think humans now a days can't do that kind of magic anymore."

"Oh." I looked at my shoes sadly. I always wanted to learn magic but I never thought it was real until now. "But we can try if you'd like." I looked back up at her, "Really", I gave her a big smile. "Of course." She smiled back at me. "Now let's go home, Emily." Home. That actually sounds nice.

We didn't have far to walk. We came up to a dead tree. Behind the tree was a house. I'm sure that house is Toriel's. I was right. It's Toriel's house. We walked in the house and the first thing I saw was a staircase. I wonder where it goes. To my left was a room with a table. That's got to be a dinning room. To my right was hallway with doors. I think that's where the bedrooms are. "Welcome to your new home, my child." I wish she would stop calling me her child. I still don't know her that well. "Come I'll show you to your new room." She walked down to the hallway. I followed her to the first door. "I really do hope you feel at home here Emily." She opened the door to my room. It was like any other child room but I was not a child. I was a teenager. Though I have to admit the room looks really cute. And I never had my own room before. I walked into the room to get a better look at the room. The bed was small but I'm sure I can still fit on it. If not, then I guess my legs will be hanging off the bed a little. There were kid shoes next to the cabinet. There were no clothes in cabinet. "How do you like the room Emily." I turned around and faced her. "I like it. It's lovely." She smiled. "I'm glad. Now I didn't get to get what I needed because of that dog. You don't mind staying here while I go out and get things I need, do you."

I shook my head my no. "Are your sure." She looked at me unsure. I wander why. Oh, she must be worried that I will leave again. "Don't worry Toriel I wont leave this house. I only left before because I wanted to help you." She smiled. "Okay then. I will see you when I get back, alright." I nodded. She closed the door. I heard her foot falls fad away and then a door closing. I sat down on my new bed. It was very comfortable. I could probably sleep right now. After everything that's happened, it made me tired.

 **Don't go to sleep just yet. You should leave whlie she's gone.**

 _Why?_

 **Bad things will happen if you stay here**. I heard her chilling laugher ringing in my ears. It freaks me out. I can't leave though. Toriel will be so upset if I do. Not only that but I need answers about war. I need to their side of the story. I won't find them if I leave.

 _I can't leave Chara._

 **And why not. She could kill you.**

 _I don't think Toriel has it in her to kill anyone._

 **Oh really. Then why don't you ask her about the war. She was a part of it you know.**

I don't want to believe it. But war was never a good thing. If Toriel really was in the war. Why is she so nice. I can't see her hurting anyone. But I have to face the facts.

 **If you really don't believe me. Then ask her yourself. Or you can just go down those stairs and forget about her.**

 _Okay Chara. I'll go down the stairs and look for myself but I'm not leaving._

 **Fine whatever. But You'll regret it in time.**

I heard her laughing again as I walked out of the room. It filled me dread. Do I have to live with her forever. I don't know if can take it. She might drive me mad. I shook my head. No I can't let her get to me. I slowly walked to the stairs. As soon I garbbed the railing another wave of dread washed over me. The aura of sadness was unbareable down there. I almost didn't want to go down there. Though I had to. I had to now why the level of sadness was so strong down there that I could feel it before I even go down the stairs.

Walking down the stairs I wondered what happened down here and why. After I walked down a long hallway I turned right and had to walk to the end of the that long hallway. Why are there so many long hallways in underground? It's ridiculous.

At the end of the hallway was a big purple door. I stopped right in front of it. It had the same weird simbol like on Toriel's dress. What was up with simbol, it must be important. Though I don't know why it's important.

The aura of sadness was so strong here that my eyes started to water. This never happened to me before. I wiped my eyes before I started to full out cry.

 **Well, don't you see burn marks on the floor.**

I looked to the floor. It looked like a fire storm came through here. I only know one person who could have done this. Did she cause all this saddness or is she the one who is this sad. I didn't know.

 **Well there's your proof. You should leave while your still alive.**

Before I could say anything I heard a door shut. I freezed up. Not daring to more. "Emily I'm back. I'll be in the kitchen if need me!" Toriel shouted from upstairs. Now is your chance. Get going. I quickily went to the door. My hand rased to push the door open but I stopped. Should I really leave? Toriel has been nothing but kind to me. Why am I even listening to Chara. She was trying to get me to kill others earlyer.

 **What are you waiting for. Get out of here.**

 _No._

 **No?**

 _I'm not leaving._

 **Why not? Do you want to die.**

 _I am not leaving until I get my questions answered. I want to hear it from Toriel. Not from you. I don't trust you. Not one bit._ It was quiet for a moment. Then I heard her giggling. It wasn't as scary as her laugh. **That's probably the smartest thing you said since we met. Your right you shouldn't trust me. But I know more then you think. I know more about this world then even Toriel does.**

 _Chara? Chara?_ Nothing. I guess she is not going to talk to me for awhile now. I went back to my room in a daze and sat down on my bed. I was lost in my own mind. Why did I have fall down here. This is all to much for me to deal with in one day. Though I guess it's better then what I had on the surface. I wonder if anyone will miss me. Now that I'm gone. They will all think that I'm dead like the rest that fell before me. Who am I kidding? No one is going to me. No one likes me. Maybe Eric will miss me. After all his favorite thing to do is beat me up. I remember when I thought I was going to die, that I said to Eric that I forgive him. Though that wasn't the best idea. I shouldn't forgive him for everything he did to me. I just wanted to forgive and forget so that I could die in peace. I heard a knock on the door. I turn my head and saw Toriel standing there.

"Are you alright Emily." She looking at me in concern. She was worrying about me again. It was nice to have someone worrying about me. But she didn't need to. "I'm fine." I smiled nervously trying to get her to believe it. Her eyes closed and she sighed. When she opened them and she smiled. "Well I know just the thing to make you feel better. Come along Emily. I have a surprise for you." She obviously didn't believe me. I'm glad she didn't push it through. I got up from the bed and followed her out. We walked to the dinning room. When we got there I smelled cinnamon. On the table was a pie. "I made butterscotch-cinnamon pie. I really hope you like it." I knew she was going to make me something but I am still surprised. How can she be evil. She's being so nice to me. Nicer than anyone I've met on the surface. "Thank you Toriel. This means a lot to me." I looked up at her and smiled. She smiled back. "I'm so glad to hear it. Now let's have some pie." We both sat down and started eating the pie. But I had to ask her question.

"Toriel."

"Yes."

"Can you tell me about the Human-Monster war." Toriel froze up. She looked at me surprised. Then she smiled nervously. "Um how about we talk about something else. Like a snail fact. Would you like to hear snail fact." I sighed. I somehow knew she wasn't going to answer me. Well one things for sure. I got one of my questions answered. Toriel isn't evil. Her aura was nothing but saddness right now. Someone who was evil wouldn't be this sad. I smiled softly. "I would love to hear a snail fact."

I had regretted saying those words. She wouldn't stop talking about snails. I smiled though it anyway because it got Toriel's mind off her sadness. That was all that mattered right now. But I hope she knows that I will question her again because I need answers still.


End file.
